Inkling Boy in Wonderland Part 9 - A Tute with a Ladder (We'll Smoke the Blighter Out)
This is Part 9. 'Cast' Alice - Inkling Boy (Splatoon) Alice's Sister - Inkling Girl (Splatoon) Dinah - Baby Peach (Mario) White Rabbit - Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong) Doorknob - Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) Dodo - Bowser (Mario) Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Bob Tute and Natalie Tute (Wii Music) Walrus - Octobot King (Splatoon) Carpenter - Captain Cuttlefish (Splatoon) Billy the Lizard - Peter Tute (Wii Music) 'Transcript' (after visiting Bob Tute and Natalie Tute, Inkling Boy goes to a Mysterious Hill, where he finds a house made of blue bricks, fuchsia stones and a green wooden roof) Inkling Boy: Now, I wonder who lives here. Dixie Kong: Augustin! I'll drat that guy! Where did he put them? Augustin! Inkling Boy: Dixie Kong! Dixie Kong: Augustin! There's no use, I can't wait! I'm awfully late! (she escapes from her house) Inkling Boy: Excuse me, little girl! Err, but I've been trying to... Dixie Kong: (angry) Why, Augustin! What are you doing out here? Inkling Boy: Augustin? Dixie Kong: (angry) Don't just do something stand here! Huh? No! No! Come on! You go and you get my gloves! I'm late!!! Inkling Boy: But late for what? That's just what I... Dixie Kong: (furiously) My gloves! At once, do you hear? Inkling Boy: Oh, jeez! I suppose I'll be taking orders from Baby Peach. (fade to Dixie Kong's bedroom. Inkling Boy is curious) Hmm. Now let me see. (searching everywhere for Dixie Kong's gloves) If I were a monkey, where would I keep my gloves? (he opens a box full of yummy macarons with the words "Eat Me") Oh! Thank you. They don't mind if I do. (Inkling Boy eats a chocolate macaron with the White Chocolate script "Eat Me". While humming, he searchs the gloves. But he grows very large, so he yelps) Oh my god! Not again! (Dixie Kong is impatient. Her wrist watch indicates half past 5) Oh! Augustin! (Inkling Boy grows too big in Dixie Kong's house) Dixie Kong: (opens the door) Now you will see here, Augustin! (shocked) Help me! (she opens the entrance door, and gets pushed by Inkling Boy's giant foot. All the stuffs in Dixie Kong's house are broken!) Ouch! Ouch! (gasps) Whoa!!! Help! Giant! Help, assistance!!! (Inkling Boy tries to get out of here, but he's stuck in the whole house) No! Dixie Kong: (off-screen) A giant! A giant, Bowser! In my house, Bowser!!! Inkling Boy: Bowser? (Bowser arrives) Dixie Kong: Oh no! Poor little bitty house! Bowser: Whoa! A Steady Old Champ! It can't be as bad as all that you know! Dixie Kong: (sad) Oh! My poor roof and rafters! All my walls and...there it is!!! Bowser: By Jove?! Jolly well?!?! Is...err...isn't it? Dixie Kong: Well, would you do something, Bowser? Bowser: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but... Dixie Kong: But what? Bowser: But I have a very simple solution! Inkling Boy: Thank goodness! Dixie Kong: Err...what is it? Bowser: Simply pull out the chimney! Dixie Kong: Yes! Go on! Go on! You'll pull it out! Bowser: Who? Me? Dixie Kong, don't be ridiculous! What we need is...err...a Tute with a ladder! Dixie Kong: Huh? Oh! Peter Tute! Peter Tute!!! Uh, we need a Tute with a ladder! Yes, of course! Can you help us? Peter Tute: At your service, boss! Bowser: Here, my friend! Have you ever been down a chimney? Peter Tute: Why? Boss, I've been down more chimneys! Bowser: That's right! You just pop down the chimney and haul that giant out of there! Peter Tute: Yes, boss! Giant? (he screams) No! No!!! Bowser: Steady now! That's better!! Helpful friend! You're passing up a golden opportunity! Peter Tute: I am? Bowser: You can be famous? Peter Tute: I can? Bowser: Of course! There's a brave servant! Inside, you go now! Nothing to it, Assistant! Simply tie a large rope around the giant's neck and drag it out! Peter Tute: But boss! Bowser: Good luck, Peter Tute! (some black smoke appears. Dixie Kong hides behind a rosebush) Inkling Boy: Achoo! (Inkling Boy sneezes violently, causing Peter Tute to fall down!) Bowser: Well, there goes Peter Tute! Inkling Boy: Poor Peter Tute! Bowser: Uh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. Dixie Kong: Yes! Anything! Anything! But hurry!!! Bowser: Now I propose that we... Dixie Kong: Yes, come on! Come on! Yes! Yes!!! Bowser: I proprose that we...AH! By Jove! That's it! We'll burn the house down! Dixie Kong: Yes! (giggles) Burn the house...what? Inkling Boy: No! Bowser: Oh, yeah! Now, we'll smoke the blighter out! He'll put the giant to out! Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish out to do! Dixie Kong: Oh no! Bowser: We'll smoke the blighter out! We'll smoke the giant out! Dixie Kong: Oh my god!!! Not my beautiful treehouse! Bowser: Oh, we'll touch the giant's toes! We'll touch the giant's nose! I just fetch that gate, we'll make it clear that giants aren't welcome here! Dixie Kong: Oh my god! Oh my god! Bowser: A match! Dixie Kong: Match? Bowser: Thank you! We'll blow the giant there out! We'll smoke the giant out! Dixie Kong: We'll smoke the giant out! No! No!!! My poor house and its furniture! Inkling Boy: Oh, no! This is stupid! I simply must...oh! A garden! Perhaps, if I eat something, it will make me grow smaller. (Inkling Boy grabs a banana) Dixie Kong: (screaming) Oh, let me go! Help! Inkling Boy: I'm sorry, but I must eat something! Dixie Kong: Not me, you idiot! (Inkling Boy eats the banana) Help! Giant! Help! Whoa! I'm late! Oh, no! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late! Bowser: Ah! Do you say? Do you have a match? Dixie Kong: I must go! Goodbye! Hello! I'm late! Inkling Boy: Wait, please! Wait! Bowser: Hey, teenage squid! Do you have a match? Inkling Boy: No, I'm sorry! But...Monkey Girl! Bowser: No cooperation! No cooperation at all? We can't have giants about! I will have to carry on alone! (Bowser waits for a minute) 'Trivia' Here's what happened to Inkling Boy. Peter Tute is just a cool guy! Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:Transcripts